wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cavorm
亡　丹　レ　回　尺　冊 This is a character that belongs to Verglas, please don't use her without permission first, thank you ♕''' she / her '''♕ pan ♕''' mudwing '''♕ boa tamer ♕''' overview of character '''丹尸尸ヨ丹尺丹几亡ヨ What a common occurrence this figure may seem, sharing details with the likes of a MudWing. This is Cavorm, local boa tamer of Iris, with quite unusual features from that of her tribe. Mixtures of muddy greys cover the entirety of her face and broad snout, followed by pale browns like old muddied stone. * muddy brown scales, mainscales upon body a brighter coloration * topscales a light milk chocolate brown, plated flatly * this follows up to the top of her head * scales upon head of a pale stone grey-brown * twisting horns a dull creamish grey-white * underbelly a nice creamed tan * ripples of slightly darker hues of the same color in mainscales * eyes are amber, pupils a darker variation * small, bulky frame, the size of an alligator * softened tail, kinda like a snake's, can wrap around stuff and things 尸ヨ尺己回几丹し工卞と positive * joyous * usually positive * caring of animals * determined * loves having friends around * optimist, looks on the bright side of things * forgives easily neutral * curious * ignorant * knowing * introverted * gullible, can and most likely will believe in anything negative * tends to push others away * nervous in public, hates crowds * can get a little hot headed sometimes * pretends a lot, doesn't like others pitying her * socially awkward sometimes too 丹日工し工卞工ヨ己 卞尺工日丹し * normal mudwing abilities, gained ability to hold breath for up to an hour * if warm enough, can breathe fire to some extent * semi fireproof scales since they're thick and don't burn as easily as the other tribes ** however, she wasn't hatched from a blood-red egg, it's just a normal tribal ability * there's not that many other notable tribal abilities,,, 尸廾と己工亡丹し * that of a boa tamer,,, she's skilled at her job * doesn't have,,, that much in the strong compartment but is altogether good at dodging things,,, a bit anyway,, nevermind she isn't * i'll put more here soon 冊ヨ几卞丹し * problem solver i guess, she doesn't have that quick of a mind, though * always does her best, tries to think of all the possibilities that'll come out of a certain action she does * will put some things here when they come to me. 日丹亡片己卞回尺と * hatched to two unknown parents, her father died in the war before she was even born and mother left her and her slightly older brother to fend for themselves like mudwing parents usually do * they didn't really mind, neither cavorm nor galatrox had much attachment to either of them, but sometimes they couldn't help but wonder who they were * while her brother became a weaver and somewhat a thief, cavorm set to a simple life in the village, a boa tamer and shopkeeper 尺ヨし丹卞工回几己廾工尸己 for relationships, please roleplay beforehand Galatrox: misses him a lot,,, they were really close to one another,,, but after the fire everything went crashing down. they had a surprisingly close sibling relationship and was probably the only family she ever really had. found him a dork and that's why she loved him a lot and wishes she could've saved him. super positive [[Sarcus|'Sarcus']]: very nice whale boi,,, likes talking to him. they're pretty good friends of one another, wants to get to know him a bit better though and she's finds him incredibly interesting, having been adopted by a witch. however, she doesn't talk with him that much since he's usually busy, but whatever chance she gets, she'll talk to him. positive Fanny: of course, she loves her snake,,, i mean,,, what else would you expect? found her when wandering the swamps of the mudwing village where she used to live and has since charmed the boa. overall cares about her to the extent to dubbing her a nice friend who hangs around her neck all the time. super positive 卞尺工レ工丹 - has a boa constrictor named fanny, who was in fact named after the snake from door by the staircase, however originally her name was going to be labby, until i made that cavorm's nickname. - in her original concept, she was going to be an orphan who currently lived with a witch after her mother and brother died in a fire and she was whisked away to a orphanage. after a failed attempt at escaping, she was adopted by a witch and taken to the outskirts of iris, this however became sarcus' backstory instead. - in another original concept, she was to have been a curious wanderer of the mud kingdom and with that had met papan, frisk's little insect friend while catching her boa, fanny, this however was scrapped as well. however this did help me develop papan's backstory a bit more and help shape him out. - it can be confirmed she and sarcus have met and are currently friends of one another, this however was going to be unso until i decided to give it a go, she never has intermingled with any magic that is. 呂丹ししヨ尺と H1 adopt.png|infobox Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Dragonets